Gate: The US & The German Empire Fought there
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: In a fantasy world, two Gates open portal to other worlds. One lead to our world's Los Angeles, CA during 2018. The other leads to Berlin, Germany in 1912.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nov. 27, 2018

Gus Dempsey is a soldier on leave, enjoying a nice day on the beach in Los Angeles. Or, he was, until he got a phone call from his brother. When Gus answered, his brother was talking too fast for him to understand. In the background, Gus could hear shouting.

"Zack, slow down, what are you trying to say?" Gus asked.

"Gus, the city is under attack!" His brother shouted.

 _Impossible!_ That was the first thing to pop-up in his mind. However, the fear in his brother's voice was more than enough to convince him it was true. Gus got to his feet and rushed to his car, while still listening to his brother.

"Mom and I were doing some early Christmas shopping when people started running and screaming. We ended up running along with everyone else. I can hear sirens and gunshots!" Zack cried. "What do we do?!"

"Listen to me, Zack. You and Mom need to keep moving. Hopefully, the police with do their best to protect civilians at least until the army arrives. Stay close to Mom and stay safe." Gus said, then the connection was lost.

"Damn it!" Gus shouted, then whispered, "Please, be safe."

During Gus's time in Afghanistan, he saw a lot of horrible things happen to people of all ages. That included children and babies. He remembered a woman clutching her little girl who had been almost torn apart by bullets. Gus prayed with everything he had that his brother and mother would be alright when this attack was over.

Once Gus got to his car, he immediately turned on the radio, hoping to find out more about what was happening. With any luck, this would turn out to be nothing more than a lunatic with a gun, not a new 9/11. Gus put the pedal to the metal as he drove.

" _To anyone and everyone in the city of Los Angeles, the city is under attack. I repeat, Los Angeles is under attack!"_ The radio announcer said. " _There are reports of armed men in armor attacking people on the streets, as well as strange flying creatures. Please remain in your homes. I repeat, please remain in your homes!"_

"The hell?!" Gus exclaimed as he listened to the radio.

Gus was so distracted by the strange reports coming from the radio, he hit something with his car. After getting his pistol out of the car's glove compartment, Gus got out to see what he had hit. What he found was straight out of a fantasy novel. The monster had the body of a man, but the head of a pig. It was bleeding from multiple wounds and its neck was broken. Thanks to what Gus had experienced in Afghanistan, he was able to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

While this was weird and certainly needed investigating, Gus had his family to worry about. His car's engine was smoking and the front of it was wrecked, so Gus moved forward on foot.

He started running, but stopped when he saw a dragon in the sky. Yes, a _dragon_. This beast had blue scales, bat-like wings, a tail, clawed feet, and a snake-like head. On its back, Gus noticed a man dressed in armor riding it. Gus was so stunned by this creature, he did not realize there was a police helicopter with a machine gun mounted on it heading towards this dragon. Before long, it shot down the dragon.

"Holy-" Gus swore as the dragon crashed into the ground.

Then, the man who had been riding the dragon stood up and unsheathed a dagger at his belt. This man was also looking right at Gus with a murderous expression.

"Hey, easy there pal!" Gus said, leveling his pistol on the dragon rider.

The dragon rider shouted something in response that Gus could not understand. This was not good. If they could not communicate, things were likely to escalate. Sure enough, the dragon rider charged at Gus, who opened fire on him. After two shots, the dragon rider collapses to the ground a few feet from Gus. When Gus leaned over, he saw that the man was still breathing.

"Dude, when someone points a gun at you and tells you to stop, it's a good idea to listen to them." Gus said to him, then wondered why he was talking to someone who could not understand a word he was saying.

Odds were this man would not live much longer without treatment. However, Gus had neither the time nor the means to do that. His only option was to leave the dragonrider to his fate. After all, Gus still needed to make sure his family was safe.

Suddenly, Gus heard a loud noise. Once he listened carefully to it for a few seconds, he recognized it. This was the sound of an engine to certain army vehicle. Sure enough, half-a-dozen green, armored humvees drove by, with infantry right behind them. One of the humvees pulled up next to Gus. An officer -a captain, based on Gus's observation- stepped out of the vehicle, along with a private armed with an M16 assault rifle. Gus immediately did a salute.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" The captain asked.

"Private Gus Dempsey, sir." He replied, maintaining his salute. "I was on leave when this mess happened. I was heading to the Destiny USA Mall, to ensure my family's safety."

"And the Lancelot wannabe on the ground?" The captain inquired.

"He was riding that dragon over there," Gus pointed at the large reptilian corpse. "It was shot down by a police helicopter. After hitting the ground, he came at me and I was forced to open fire on him. I tried to tell him beforehand that it was a bad idea, but he did not understand me. From what I can tell, he is still breathing."

The officer looked from Gus, to the dragon corpse, to its rider. A moment later, he smiled.

"Well done, soldier. You kept your head in the middle of this medieval madness quite well."

The captain and Gus shook hands. "I am Captain James Smyth."

Captain Smyth turned to his private. "Get Johnson out here and have him treat our prisoners. And have someone get Private Dempsey a rifle and uniform!"

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied and obeyed.

The captain turned back to Dempsey.

"I hope you are ready for some more action because this Renaissance Fair is not over yet."

"Absolutely sir!" Gus said with enthusiasm. "But, if I may be so bold, sir, where did these guys come from?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question. However, I know we, and the rest of the United States, will have plenty of time to figure that out once with have put and end to this attack." Captain Smyth replied. "So, let's do our job and protect the people of Los Angeles."

"Yes, sir!" Gus responded with even greater enthusiasm than before.

* * *

Earlier, in another world…

Scipio had been excited when the invasion he and the rest of the Imperial army started the invasion of the new world. A few days ago, the Saderan Empire discovered that their most sacred shrine, known as the Gate had began to open to another world. The scholars that lived on and studied the Gate, discovered this and immediately sent a message to the Imperial Capital, informing them of this. The Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, believed that this doorway to another world had been opened to them by the gods, so they could conquer the other world. The rest of the Senate to agree with him and declare war. From Scipio overheard between the commanders of this expedition, they believed that the Emperor and his Senate simply wanted a war to expand the Saderan Empire's power. Against the might of the empire, the other worlders were certain to fall before long. That is what everyone thought.

At the time, Scipio did not really worry about the battle to come. Like everyone else, he had absolute faith in the strength of the Empire's military. Besides, he was not going to be on the frontlines, at least not at the start of the battle. He would be serving as General Goadsen's messenger. Running messages between the various commanders was a relatively safe duty. That was how it felt to Scipio, anyway.

His thoughts were on the other Gate, located in the Empire's neighbor, the Ragna Kingdom. Scipio had heard that they also possessed a Gate that given them a means to travel to another world. He wondered if they would meet each other on the other side at some point. The two countries ending up in conflict with each other was Scipio's greatest fear.

As they entered the Gate, Scipio silenced his thoughts. He needed to stay focused. When Scipio and the rest of the expeditionary force approached a bright light deep in the Gate, they closed their eyes for a moment. Scipio's horse was startled for a moment, but he quickly calmed her. Then, when they opened them, they saw what was clearly another world. The buildings around them were taller than Scipio had thought possible. A large crowd of people were there as well. All of them were dressed in peculiar clothing.

Before he knew it, the war horns sounded off and the archers let loose their arrows. It was not until the arrows hit their marks that the people began to run. The cavalry men went after them, demonstrating their might by striking some of them down, while capturing the others with net. Those who were captured would be used as hostages and slaves.

Scipio watched this and couldn't help but smile. The war was off to a great start.

* * *

Gus felt much better being in uniform with a rifle in hand. He had to change quickly in a gas station restroom. Wearing the uniform was a great comfort to Gus. When he wore it, he could feel that there was an army of guys fighting with him. Once changed, Gus got into the Humvee and they drove toward the fighting. Gus could hear the sound of guns blazing. A couple helicopters flew overhead, taking down those dragons. They were dropping like flies.

"Looks like dragons are no match for missiles and bullets." James commented with a smirk.

"Yes, sir." Gus said. "But I wonder what else these fantasy-to-reality guys have with them."

"Whatever they got, we will take them down." James replied.

Not a moment later, they reached the front lines. Gus got out of the Humvee, as did everyone else. The knights were losing their formation. Looks like they had figured out swords and arrows were not effective against guns and armored vehicles. They appeared to be retreating eastward. Due to the corpses blocking the road, infantry were pressing the assault. Gus and his new unit were among them. As they moved forward, James spoke to HQ on his walkie talkie. When he finished their conversation, he told the rest of them what they had learned.

"Looks like these guys are headed for some large gate-like structure." James explained. "And it was not in Los Angeles yesterday."

"So, is this gate-thing how they got here?" Gus asked.

"I definitely don't know, but our superiors want us to take the Gate intact. No one use grenades or anything else explosive once the Gate is in sight. Understood?" Captain James said.

"Yes sir." Gus and everyone else under James' command replied.

* * *

 _We are in hell, fighting an army of demons._

This is what was running through Scipio's mind right now. The start of the battle had been so easy, but now the mighty Saderan army was being decimated. Their enemies had strange weapons that made loud noises and made their men fall to the ground dead. The Imperial Armies wyverns had all already been killed. It had barely been a day and General Goadsen was ordering a retreat.

Scipio had been ordered to spread the word to everyone. Retreat back through the Gate. Scipio ran everywhere shouting this. He was relatively sure that half the Empire's forces had been eliminated.

 _What have we started here?_ Scipio thought. _These powerful demons could destroy the Empire and all the other kingdoms of our world. Have we sealed our doom?_

The streets of this otherworldly city were unfamiliar and confusing to Scipio. He decided that he should head back to the Gate now, otherwise he may not be able to find it. Then, he heard a loud, sharp sound which was followed by a horrible pain in his leg that made him fall to the ground. When Scipio looked up, he saw men in green clothing standing over him with strange staff pointed at him.

"Please, I beg you to spare my life!" Scipio screamed, not caring that it was cowardly.

The men in green spoke with one another. Scipio did not understand them and he realized they may not understand him. One of the men bent down and took his arm. There was a small prick, then the pain in his leg seemed to dull. Then, the same man took a look at Scipio's leg.

"Am I to be a prisoner?" Scipio asked.

Then, he remembered they did not speak the same language.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nov. 27, 1912

Nineteen year old Private Heinrich Jaeger was not sure he believed the report that had come to his commanding officer over the wire. According to the report, Berlin was under attack by medieval knights, goblins, and dragons. It sounded like utter madness to Jaeger. He wondered if whoever had sent the report was drunk, insane, or both. Either way, Jaeger along with two corps were mobilizing in Berlin.

Jaeger gripped his Mauser rifle tightly. This would be his first time in actual combat. He wondered how he would perform under the pressure of battle. Jaeger was both afraid and excited at the same time. These feelings only intensified when a dragon dove out of the sky straight towards his regiment. Jaeger stared at the creature in utter shock.

"It is a real dragon," Jaeger whispered to no one in particular.

Fortunately, not everyone was so dumbstruck. Most of the regiment took cover on the ground. Some of them fired upon the dragon. Someone shoved Jaeger to the ground. The dragon grabbed a soldier by his shoulders and began to carry him away. Two other men grabbed the soldier by his legs, trying to pull him back to the ground. The one who was grabbed screamed and stabbed the dragon with his bayonet.

Jaeger had gathered himself at this point. He and a few of the other fired at the dragon with their Mausers. Some of the bullet tore the dragon's wings, some struck its body. One of them pierced the monster's head. Seconds later, it collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Jaeger was the first to approach the corpse. He poked it with the butt of his rifle. No response. Just for good measure, Jaeger stabbed it with his bayonet. Still nothing. His regiment let out a shout of victory.

"Well done, men." Their Sergeant, Albert Kropp said and put the heel of his boot against the dragon's skull as if to brag. "This beast was no match for bullet, now was it?!"

"Sir, is that a saddle on its back?" Jaeger asked.

Sergeant Kropp looked, then said, "Certainly looks that way. Must have had a rider as well. It seems we are fighting an enemy that rides dragons. This is right out of a fairy tale!"

The Sergeant sounded genuinely amused. Jaeger was more curious than amused. He wondered where this creature had come from and what other creatures now roamed Berlin.

"Alright men, let's get moving. There is still a battle to be fought and plenty of enemies that need to be buried!" Sergeant Kropp shouted with a smirk.

Kropp love of battle was almost concerning to Jaeger. Though, he had other things to be concerned about at the moment.

* * *

Friedrich Muller flew his airplane over Berlin, trying to make sense of what was going on in the city. Through the use of binoculars, Muller make out men in armor moving throughout Berlin both on foot and on horseback. Even from his current height, Muller could tell they were looting and pillaging. He noted where the largest groups were. At the same time, Muller tried to locate where these medieval invaders had come from. They could not have just appeared out of thin air.

"At least the Kaiser is not in the city right now." Muller murmured to himself.

Kaiser Wilhelm II was currently in Austria-Hungary meeting with its ruler. Had he been in the city, there was a real danger of him getting captured or killed by these strange invaders. That would have been a catastrophe.

Muller noticed something odd. He was flying over the center of Berlin now and he saw something that did not belong. Muller had been born and raised in Berlin, but he had never seen the strange gate-like structure in the center of a street. What's more, the medieval invaders were flooding out of the Gate.

"What is that thing?" Muller wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Muller heard a loud shriek. When he looked to his right, Muller saw a dragon with a man riding it flying at him. Instantly, Muller maneuvered to avoid the attacker, then got into position to counterattack. He put a good deal of bullets through the beast and its rider. It went plummeting to earth. Muller smiled, enjoying his first kill. Then Muller headed back to base to make his report.

* * *

Remi was nothing more than a common foot soldier in the Ragna Kingdom's army. He was what they would consider the runt of the liter in his legion. The guy others bullied and gave the extra work to. However, Remi was also a very smart guy, for a peasant. Remi operated a secret trade circle. He traded not only spoils of war, but information about the superiors would prefer their soldiers not know. What missions were going to be easy, which ones were suicidal.

When his country's Gate gave his people a new frontier for expansion, Remi knew he had found himself a land of opportunity. Wars can be very profitable if a person is smart enough to take advantage of it. Remi had already pocketed some valuables he discovered on the corpses of the enemy civilians. A few rings, jewelry and a strange circular golden object.

Remi entered what seemed like an eatery. He could smell cooking meat. There were a few overturned tables and broken plates. Remi grabbed a piece of food on an intact table. It seemed to be a sausage.

"Delicious!" Remi exclaimed as he shoved the rest of it into his mouth.

Just before he swallowed the last piece, Remi suddenly found himself lying on the floor. There was a sharp pain in his back. He could not move. The sound of people talking filled his ears. Then, Remi saw uniformed men standing over him, holding strange staff. Or, perhaps, they were spears, because Remi noticed blades on there tips.

Remi was about to speak when one of them stabbed him in the throat with one.

* * *

Walter Swoltz yanked his bayonet of the invaders neck and started cleaning it.

"Did you really need to kill him?" One of his fellow soldiers asked.

"That bullet through his chest right around his lung. Doubtful he would have survived. Better to put the man out of his misery." Walter replied. "Besides, he was an enemy. Soldiers kill the enemies of their nation. Now, we should go find some more of these fools to kill."

Walter was a scary man. There was a rumor in his hometown that he killed animals nothing but a pocket knife and buried their remains in the woods for fun. He also had serious burns on his arms. The man never spoke of how he got them. Truthfully, Walter rarely spoke at all. Now, here in this war, had already demonstrated he could kill without hesitation. Walter was also very much a nationalist. He had the same mustache as the Kaiser.

As he and the others left the restaurant, two more men in armor with swords came at them. Walter shot both of them in the blink of an eye. One of them died due to the shot, the other was still breathing. Just like before, Walter put his bayonet through the man's throat. As the soldiers made their way further into the city, the harsher the resistance grew. The medieval knights charged at them in formations from the time of the Roman. Unfortunately for them, those formations were of little to no use against modern technology.

The Germans set up Maxim guns to shoot down their charging men. Artillery rained down on the larger clusters of the medieval knights. Their dragons were being decimated by the newly formed German Air Force. One dragon was destroyed by artillery, exploding into chunks of meat.

 _What fools, to challenge the mighty German Empire._ Walter thought as he killed a few more men. He had already made eight confirmed kills. Truly, Walter was a soldier to be feared.

With in a matter of days, the enemy forces were all either captured, dead, or fled back through their magic Gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: America; Dec 7, 2018

"So, how do we respond to this attack?" President Donald Trump asked those who gathered at the White House after the Incursion of Los Angeles.

That had the newspapers had been calling the attack that happened in Los Angeles. Trump had received all the information about the Incursion that the United States could gather. Which was not much. The basics were that a weird Gate structure appeared in Los Angeles and a small army of medieval warriors came through looting and pillaging. At the start of the attack, many American lives were lost. Fortunately, their primitive weapons and tactics were no match for a powerful, modern army like the one the United States of America had. In just a day, the medieval knights had been beaten back. Thousands were currently prisoners, regarded as terrorists. In some ways, these medieval terrorists were a bit more frustrating than those in Iraq and Afghanistan.

There was literally no information about who they were or where they came from. Interrogators were getting nowhere with the prisoners due to a significant language barrier. Plus, there was some difficult to find places to put these prisoners. At first, the U.S. military had been forced to set-up fences and barbed wire in sections of Los Angeles to hold the medieval terrorists. Criminals and convicts in all the prisons in and around Los Angeles were being moved to make room for newly acquired prisoners. Also, there were the strange creatures that had come through the Gate with the knights. Dragons, trolls, orcs, and sorts of beasts from D&D. The corpses were being thoroughly autopsied and those living studied extensively.

President Trump was fascinated by what lay on the other side of the Gate, as was the rest of the world's leaders. Some of the more fearful politicians were calling for the Gate to be demolished immediately.

 _That would be such a wasteful, perhaps even dangerous, action._ President Trump thought.

If the Gate in Los Angeles was destroyed, another one might appear somewhere else in the world. Maybe somewhere other than the United States. That would certainly throw a wretch in President Trump's plans.

"Mr. President, we must launch an attack on whoever ordered the Incursion of Los Angeles. Or, at the very least, gather more information as to why it happened. We must send troops through the Gate to accomplish these tasks. I already have men drawing up plans for this." Secretary of Defense, James "Mad Dog" Mattis said.

"Should we really act so quickly. We lack a great deal of information." One politician said.

"And we will not get any information if we just sit here with our thumbs up our butts, pardon my language." Mattis replied. "If our new, unnamed enemy has even a bit of intelligence, they are already making plans of their own. We must strike first and gain momentum."

"I completely agree, Secretary of Defense. Any leader with even an ounce of common sense would plan a counterattack after a defeat like the one we handed them." President Trump said. "At present, our only disadvantage seems to be our lack of info. Once the United States begins taking the fight through the Gate, I feel we will learn a great deal and gain a great deal."

Donald Trump wondered if any had seen the potential gains for the United States on the other side of the Gate. Land and resources that he planned to claim in the name of America. This could be what Donald needed to increase his odds of reelection in two years. Presidents who end-up leading the nation during a newly started war were far likelier to be reelected. Even if that did not happen, if Trump could seize enough from the government that attacked Los Angeles, he could secure a decent legacy and memory in the history of America. He would be able to prove that he is not the unstable idiot Saturday Night Live and other comedy shows were portraying him as. Yes, Donald was going to stick it to them.

The debate continued for a few more hours. However, it inevitably ended with United States government deciding to send troops through the Gate to gather information and strike back against the forces that had launched the Incursion of Los Angeles.

"This will be so good for the nation." Donald Trump murmured to himself when he was alone.

* * *

Gus Dempsey was so glad his family had made it through the mess that happened in Los Angeles more than a week ago. There were thousands who had not been so lucky. Right now, Gus, his brother Zack, and their mother were enjoying dinner while watching the news on TV. There was a report that Donald Trump would be addressing the nation at 7:00 p.m. tonight.

"Let's hope Trump makes an intelligent decision for once." His mother said as she took their plates.

She had been a strong Hillary supporter during the election. Since Trump won, the President had not done anything to change her opinion that he was an egotistical idiot. Gus has never really cared about who the President is. He has faith in the systems that made-up the U.S. government. No one man could drive a country to ruin. Right now, Gus just hopes President Trump would do something about the "Gate" situation.

The Gate was the strange, maybe magical, structure which the medieval invaders used to get to Los Angeles. After the Incursion was over, the structure still remained. The army has been keeping it under lock-and-key while the government works to figure out what to do about it. They could blow it up, but then how would the U.S. find out why they were attacked. Gus wanted to know more about what was on the other side of the Gate. If possible, Gus wanted to go through the Gate and see it for himself.

"Hey, bro. I think the Presidential announcement is starting." Zack said as he plopped onto the couch.

"Thanks, Zack." Gus replied as he sat next to him.

A moment later, President Trump was being broadcast to every TV and major news outlet in the country, as well as many more across the globe. Every leader and political figure was watching his speech. The president addressed the nation and the world.

"My fellow Americans and people of the world, less than two weeks ago, one of the great cities of America, Los Angeles, was struck by a vile, dastardly attack. The United States has been the victim of cowardly surprise attacks in the past, examples being Pearl Harbor and 9/11. Both times, our response was the same; we stood-up and fought back for our nation's peace and security. We avenged the innocent lives taken with righteous fire and fury."

"This time will be no different. We will find those who perpetrated this merciless assault on our unarmed civilians and hold them responsible for it. With this in mind, I am currently organizing a large military response. Already, plans have been drawn up to mobilize troops through the Gate in order to gather information on the enemy and strike back at them."

"As we are still facing multiple conflicts and military engagements in other parts of the world, I am issuing a draft. However, I am quite certain there are plenty of brave Americans that are already swarming to the Enlistment Offices across our great nation."

"I promise every American in our beloved country that the U.S. will not stop until our new enemy is met with absolute defeat. Now, I will take questions you reporters may have."

Gus did not really listen to what Trump said after that. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering if he would be deployed through the Gate with the rest of the military forces.

* * *

Scipio had not expected to be treated this way when he was captured. From the stories his uncle had told him about being a prisoner of war, it was supposed to be horrific. Long days working in fields or mines, brutal interrogations, even executions for even the slightest rebellion. That was how the Ragna Empire treated its prisoners and the Saderan Empire did much the same. These otherworld people, however, had been almost kind to him. They had treated his wounds, kept him fed, and never forced him do laborious work. Scipio was almost bored by all this comfort.

After being captured, Scipio spent a little over a day unconscious. Upon waking up, Scipio found himself in a strange, yet comfortable bed. The room he was in was brightly lit by strange glowing things in the ceiling. They glowed even after night fell. That was only one of many things about this place that fascinated Scipio. There was an odd box in a corner of the room. At first, Scipio was clueless as to what it was for. Then, one of the people of this strange and wonderful world show him its capabilities. This box created moving pictures that talked as well. His nurse, a woman named Emily, managed to explain this to him through hand gestures and the few words of his language she had been able to learn.

Emily was a rather nice and pretty woman. She was Scipio's favorite person in this world. If he had met her back in his world, he may have tried to court her. Here, he made no attempts to know her physically. Scipio had heard some of his fellow prisoners of war had tried that on other nurses and were punished for it with tight, extensive restraints and cruddy food. Not the most horrible thing that could be done to them, but it was by no means pleasant.

Scipio certainly like Emily more than the men in pale-green clothing that kept watch over him. It did not take long for Scipio to deduce they were his guards. They rarely ever spoke to him. There was always one of them in the room and another just outside the door. The one in the room always paid close attention to Scipio's every move. Tonight though, his guard was barely paying attention to him. Instead, the guard was staring intensely at the magic-talking box. The current image was of a somewhat impressive looking man. Best guess, he was someone very important. Scipio deeply wished he could understand the man's words. When the nurse came in, Scipio pointed at the box with a curious expression.

The nurse spoke to the guard. Scipio gathered that she was asking permission to answer his question. The guard just shrugged. The nurse smiled and answered in their mix of gestures and words from both their languages. It took some time, but Scipio figured out the basics. Apparently, the man displayed by the box was the emperor of this nation and he was giving a formal declaration of war against Saderan. Scipio let out a sigh. From what he has seen of this kingdom's warriors and magic, they would undoubtedly topple the Saderan Empire. Before Scipio went to went to sleep that night, he prayed to the Light God that the people of this world would be merciful to the people of his world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beyond the Gate, in the Capital of the Saderan Empire

"The Gate venture has become a complete and utter disaster, my Emperor." Senator Cicuss said, standing before Emperor Molt and the rest of the Senators of the Saderan Empire. "Our invasion force was repelled back through the Gate in only a matter of days, after losing most of its officers and men."

The Senators murmured among themselves. There were those who showed terrible worry for the fate of their nation. Others were angry and raised their voices for the use of more force to strike back at the people of the otherworld. And the rest kept their faces unreadable.

Cicuss went on, "If the information brought back is true, the enemy has many powerful sorcerers and unknown, yet powerful, magics at their disposal. With the power they possess, they could easily destroy the Gate. As it still stands, I believe the enemy plans to launch a reverse invasion. If this is indeed the case, what do we do? How do you intend to lead us, Emperor Molt?"

There was a moment of silence before Emperor Molt spoke. "My answer is quite simple; we will fight! Not just with our own forces. I hereby order messengers be sent to all of our allied nations. Tell them that we require their aid in the battle against the otherworlds army. We shall fight on until circumstances prove more favorable to us. And, if possible, until we achieve victory!"

Cicuss stared at the Emperor in horror and frustration. He had been opposed to the invasion from the moment the Emperor suggested it. Now that the invasion had failed so badly, how could he possibly want to continue the war? Perhaps, the Emperor was overly confident in the Empire's military? Or, he would not believe the enemy's terrifying power until he saw it for himself? Or, he was simply a stubborn man who refused to grasp the reality of their situation? Whatever the case, this would not end well for the Saderan Empire.

Senator Cicuss had been an officer in the Empire's military during a war with the Ragna Kingdom. He also studied a great deal of military history, but never had he imagined that it was possible to inflict so much damage to such a large force so fast. Any army that could cause such death and destruction so quickly was not an army one wanted to fight.

Cicuss had also heard that Ragna's expedition had fared no better. They were mounting as much force as their army could muster to strike back at the enemy that now controlled their own Gate. He wondered what would become of the two nations and their world.

* * *

Gus was going to the other side of the Gate, and by some miracle, he would be going with James Smyth's unit. They would be taking the fight to these medieval jerks. Gus enjoyed the thought of it, but did not look forward to saying goodbye to his mother and brother. The morning before he had to leave, Gus woke up early and made breakfast for them. This was kind of his own personal goodbye ritual. First, Gus would make breakfast, then he and his family would hug and wish each other the best of luck.

"You be careful over there." Gus' Mom said as he was putting on his boots. "And make sure you come back in one piece."

"I will, Mom. Don't worry, there are going to be at least ten thousand other guys with guns and other weapons backing me up." Gus replied with a smile.

"Hey, Gus, I got you something to read while you are over there fighting knights and dragons." Zack said, handing him a book titled, "Into Darkness" by Harry Turtledove. "I was saving it for your birthday, but I think it will come in handy when you go through the Gate. The best way to beat an enemy is to know your enemy, like you always say."

"Thanks, little brother. I'll see if I can finish it before I get back." Gus replied, with a huge grin. Harry Turtledove was his favorite author.

Then, as Gus was opening the door, he stopped and turned back for one last look at his family and said, "I love you guys and I will see you later."

After Gus left their apartment, he took a military transport bus which was packed with fellow soldiers to the facilities set-up around the Gate in the heart of Los Angeles. A few hours later, he, Captain Smyth, the rest of their unit and thousands of soldiers in Jeeps and tanks were driving into the Gate. The mystical structure itself was now covered by a large, metal dome which had been opened for their entry. It was quite a sight to behold. Gus felt a surge of confidence and power as he and the U.S. Army crossed through the Gate.

They drove for about eight minutes after entering the Gate. The space they drove through was somewhat dark but there was light coming from undetermined sources. Gus clenched his rifle tightly. Somehow, he could feel they were heading into battle the moment they exited the Gate. It was a sixth sense developed from his time on the battlefield. There were a few of his fellow soldier who also had this sense and mentally prepared themselves.

Their sense of foreboding turned out to be justified for on the other side of the Gate, an army of over three hundred thousand men awaited them

* * *

General George Hammond was receiving reports of conflict before he even went through the Gate. He had been chosen by the President and Congress to be in charge of the offensive operation being against the hostile nation(s) on the other side of the Gate. Its codename was "Operation: Blazing Tiger". Why it was called that, General Hammond had no idea. However, General Hammond would make sure it was a success. He was not discouraged by the immediate engagement. Truthfully, Hammond had expected this. It seems that the leaders of the otherworld had some sense after all. This is why Hammond had sent the tanks through first. According to the reports, the enemy was unable to mount any significant resistance to their advance.

"General Hammond, sir." His aid, Frank Burns, said with a salute. "We have just received a report of dragons being deployed against our forces. Should we send the helicopters through now?"

"No. They can not fly through the Gate due to the lack of space. Take them down with anti aircraft weapons. Once this battle is over, we will move our air forces through the Gate." General Hammond replied. "Also, have infantry begin their advance to back up our armored fighting vehicles."

"Understood, sir!" Frank replied. "I will send the orders right away."

* * *

Commanding General of the Imperial Army, Alfonso Minotaurus, was experiencing terrible despair he had never known in his life. His vast army of Imperial soldiers were being decimated.

Fire was raining down from the sky, there were loud booming noises everywhere that were driving him and his men deaf, and the soldier were being torn apart by unseen forces. He could tell that at this rate, his entire force would be eliminated in this one battle.

Originally, Alfonso had disregarded the reports given to him by the soldiers who came back through the Gate as madness resulting from the heat of battle. However, now he knew they were all true. The nation of the otherworld which they were fighting was powerful beyond the capabilities of the Saderan Empire and its allies. He did not want to believe it but, it would seem the empire may very well be doomed.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" Alfonso shouted as he turned his horse around and began galloping away from the battlefield.

Unfortunately for him, an artillery shell hit and killed him before he could escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dec. 9, 1912; Berlin

"This was invasion was unlike any other in the history of our world." Kaiser Wilhelm II said to the gathered high-ranking military personnel. "However, it was an invasion, nonetheless. I would like to know how we intend to respond, gentlemen?"

Gathered in this room in the Berlin Palace were many old men with airs of authority to them. Wilhelm knew that not a single one of them could ever be called incompetent. The Kaiser was confident in each and every one of them. All of them were thinking only of how to avenge the incursion into German territory.

They also were likely thinking of all the possibilities that awaited them beyond the Gate. A magical Gate appearing from nothing and leading to whole new lands was like something out of a legend. The Gate promised all the glory of a legend as well. For sometime now, Wilhelm II and other high ranking Germans officials have sought to expand their empire and influence. Unfortunately, there are other nations, such as Britain, France and the rising America, which have already carved up most of the world. There is only so one can gain through peaceful diplomacy. About a decade and a half ago, the German Empire contemplated an invasion of the United States in order to acquire some of their colonies after an attempt to buy them failed.

However, now the German Empire had a whole new world to conquer and colonize.

"We are already amassing forces, your majesty." The current Chief of German General Staff, Helmuth von Moltke the Younger, said. "I believe we will be able to send a force of over a hundred-fifty-thousand through this Gate to aid the twenty-five thousand that have already pursued the invaders to the other side."

"How are the soldiers already on the other side of the Gate fairing?" Alfred von Tirpitz, head of the German Navy, asked.

He spoke simply because he did not want to be left out of the discussion. As the Gate had appeared on land, there was practically nothing the Navy could do to aid the forces going through the Gate.

"Rather well, according to the reports. For the most part, the enemy has remained away. When we first crossed over, they attacked ferociously. However, due to their vastly inferior weaponry, their soldiers were basically put through a meat grinder." Von Moltke replied. "It seems that they have no knowledge of modern weaponry. The _dummkopfs_ don't even have muskets. Their have cavalry is nothing compared to ours. We have suffered some casualties as a result of their dragon riders. Realizing the need for air forces, I have issued an order for the construction of an airfield on the other side of the Gate."

Kaiser Wilhelm II nodded. The world was beginning to understand just how valuable the air corps were. With airplanes, one could perform extremely accurate reconnaissance on enemy troop positions and movements. In addition, airplanes could be used to drop explosives on the enemy deep behind their lines. While right now, those bombs were small, scientists and those with military foresight could tell that as technology progresses, larger and deadlier explosives would be dropped from planes. Those argue otherwise are either old, stubborn, idiotic, or all three.

"What about the language barrier with the prisoners of war?" Wilhelm II asked, then smiled. "I would like for Germany to be able to actually understand and speak to the enemy when they surrender."

That won his majesty a few laughs. Then, von Moltke answered, "We are making progress, sir. Apparently, our linguists have discovered their language is rather similar to the language of the Asian nation of Japan. At least, in terms of spoken communication. Their writing, however, is more like Arabic. Thanks to these similarities, we have been able to begin interrogations."

"The soldiers seem to hail from a nation known as the Ragna Empire. The Gate which now connects our two lands is apparently a sacred structure there. In their kingdom, there are stories that the Gate can lead to new lands never before seen. However, they considered it an urban legend, until one day the Gate opened, creating a path to Germany. The emperor of Ragna heard of this, then decided to expand his empire into our lands."

"Well, true empires should seek to extend its influence as much as it can. However, there are some battles that should not be fools did not even try to communicate with us before they attacked. One should always attempt peaceful diplomacy first." Wilhelm said. "We will teach their empire this when we conquer them."

"There is one more piece of information I feel you should know, your majesty." Moltke said, then when the Kaiser nodded, he continued. "The Ragna Empire apparently has a neighboring nation called the Saderan Empire. An individual we captured who appears to be an officer says that they two have a Gate, just like the Ragna Empire. This second Gate seems to have opened as well. The Saderans have sent their own conquering force through that Gate."

The Kaiser and all those present were quite surprised by this. If there was another Gate, could it lead to somewhere else their world. If that was so, in what country could it appear. There was no way to tell until the Gate appeared and an army of medieval knights came marching through. Wilhelm deeply hoped it would not appear in a nation hostile to the German Empire, especially Britain. The damned British ruled so much of their world already, they did not deserve this new frontier of land and resources.

"Does this officer have any more knowledge about the second Gate?" The Kaiser asked.

"No, sire. He, along with the rest of the Ragna forces, came to our land before earning anything more." Von Moltke said.

Wilhelm scratched his mustache as he thought about what to do with this information. After a moment, he made a decision.

"I say we send a small force to find this second Gate and open diplomatic relations with whatever nation emerges from it." Kaiser Wilhelm II commanded. "Two regiments should be sufficient, yes?"

"I agree, your majesty." Von Moltke replied.

With that, the meeting concluded.

* * *

Jiren Ragna, king of the Ragna Kingdom, was not sure what to do. On his throne, the king sat listening to the reports of the losses his army had suffered. His expeditionary force which was sent through the Gate was annihilated. Now, enemy troops continued to pour out of the Gate with their strange magical weapons. Already, more than half of Ragna's military has been lost. As for the enemy, Jiren was unaware of them taking any significant damage. It was becoming all too clear that the Ragna Kingdom had started this war far too recklessly.

"Your highness, I fear we must negotiate some kind of peace with this otherworldly enemy while we still have some resources left." One of his Senators said. "If we continue to fight, our nation will face utter collapse."

"We can't quit now." Another Senator shouted. "In this situation, if we try to negotiate, our nation will become a slave state to these otherworlders."

Jiren agreed with the second Senator. They needed to inflict some form of damage to the enemy before trying to make peace, or Ragna would lose everything. A clever strategy was needed, however, no one seemed to have one.

 _We must have time to think,_ King Jiren thought.

Unfortunately, he and his kingdom had no such luxury. Give the location of the Gate and the speed at which the enemy advanced, they would reach the capital in three days. No, closer to two. This force King Jiren to make a truly humiliating decision. He and his Senators would have to abandon the capital. When he announced this, some of the Senators shouted in protest. The majority, however, nodded in resignation.

One of them spoke up. "Your highness, I believe I know the best place for us to… retreat to."

With King Jiren's permission, the Senator continued, "I believe we should sail to the Mira Caa Islands to the south. Since the enemy forces have to means of transporting their navy through the Gate, they will have to build their ships from scratch to reach us their. I believe we should also take as many resources as we can with us, so they will not be seized by the enemy."

This plan left a wretched taste in the King's mouth. It felt rather like going into exile, but it must be done, if the kingdom was to survive. While grasping his head in his hands, Jiren said, "Let it be done."

* * *

Jaeger and about half-a-dozen other men were burying the enemy- apparently they are called Ragnans -in a mass grave on the other side of the Gate. He would have bet a heavy sum that before they covered the ground with corpses, the air actually smelled lovely and cleaner than back in Berlin. Now, all Jaeger could smell was rotting flesh.

He wondered about the men he was burying. They must have had families. What were those families going to do when their fathers, sons, husbands, brothers, etc. did not return from this war. Jaeger has a sister back in Germany, who cried when he conscripted and know he saw why. The battlefield is a cruel place. Men died in ways too horrible for a person living a "normal" life could imagine. Jaeger remembered this quote made by Confederate General Robert E. Lee, "It is well that war is so horrible, otherwise men would grow fond of it."

"Jaeger." A member of his regiment tapped him on the shoulder.

Sergeant Kropp riding a horse towards them. Jaeger had not noticed. He quickly came to a salute just in time. Kropp told him to be at ease.

"Seems you won't have to be grave diggers anymore." He said, scratching his Kaiser Bill mustache. "We, along with with cavalry regiment, have been given a specific task."

Jaeger let out a sigh of relief. A moment later, he wondered if he should feel relieved. This specific task might be taking them back to frontline. Jaeger would have liked a break from all the killing. Even though the action was easy physical sense, Jaeger's mind did not like to commit it. Hopefully, he would have some leave time and be able to go home for Christmas. Perhaps the comfort and normalcy of family would help him get rid of the images of corpses and ever present smell of gunpowder out of his mind.

"What are we going to be doing, sir?" Jaeger's friend Hermann Bronx asked.

"Well, apparently there's another of those magic Gates in this world." Sergeant Kropp said casually, as if it was of little significance. "We are to locate it and find out if it leads anywhere."

Jaeger may have been young, but he was far from stupid. Another Gate could affect the German Army's plans drastically. They may have to share the spoils of this world with another major power. He was certain other people both in his regiment and back in Berlin were thinking the same thing.

"May I ask how we came to know of this other Gate, sir?" Hermann asked. He did not know how to control his curiosity.

"Damned if I know. I was just handed the orders that made its way down from the General Staff, along with a map taken from an enemy officer." Kropp replied. "So, get your butts in gear. We have a Gate to find. Let's hope it doesn't lead to France, otherwise we may have some problems ahead."

"Yes sir." Everyone saluted and grabbed their stuff.

Jaeger looked up at the sky for a moment and thought, _these are strange days. Not bad, yet. Just strange_


End file.
